


[Podfic of] I know I shouldn't ask

by kholly



Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is soft for babies, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mr. Fell's bookshop, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Crowley, we don't actually see the bookshop in this ficlet but we are gaining a new regular anyhow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: “He’s so much better than an angel,” Mr. Fell said softly.“Oi, that’s enough out of you,” Mr. Crowley snapped. “I’m very cross with you, you know. Once a month, one ward only, we agreed.”“Oh, my goodness,” said Mr. Fell with a yawn. “My dear, you’re simply terrifying.”Mr. Crowley growled at him. “Awfully cheeky for someone who can’t walk.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic of] I know I shouldn't ask

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I know I shouldn't ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351858) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



> CONTENT WARNING: NICU (intensive care for newborn babies)

**File Length:** 6:57 min

**[Download from mediafire. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/voc7qfca2hq74dz/P10_ShouldntAsk.mp3/file) **

**Author's Note:**

> Acoustic/Folk Instrumental by Hyde - Free Instrumentals https://soundcloud.com/davidhydemusic  
> Creative Commons — Attribution 3.0 Unported— CC BY 3.0  
> Free Download / Stream: https://bit.ly/acoustic-folk-instrumental  
> Music promoted by Audio Library https://youtu.be/YKdXVnaHfo8


End file.
